


The Dark Circle

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Other, Out of Character, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: by SisterGryffin_SisterSlytherinThis is a continuation of the Pilfered Prodgeny/Stolen Dreams fanfic.  It is several years later, and the children in the Dark Circle are coming of age.  What awaits them at Hogwarts...?  Has their indoctrination truly been overcome by their upbringing by the Malfoys and Potters?





	1. Alerick's First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****************Author's Note****************

This story continues after the Pilfered Prodjeny/Stolen Dreams concludes. The children have grown as all children are wont to do; the invasion of the Malfoy-Potters has begun! How will the conditioning given to these children before their location by the Aurors affect their behavior? Will they, despite the retraining and hard work, fulfill the prophecy and become the monsters that were predicted?

**********************************************

Alerick gazed at his reflection in the mirror; the robes he wore were very well tailored and fit him nicely, though they were not as intricate as those he was accustomed to wearing. They were black instead of his accustomed deep blue, and it had hood on it as well. The fabric was a rich silk, and bore tiny images of dragons visible only on close inspection.

He looked at his father, Lucius Malfoy, who looked a little nostalgic as he gazed at the young blonde boy standing on the pedestal in Madame Malkins robe shop. "Thank you, Lord Father." He smiled in his charming way, turning his eyes then to the only one whom he held in equal esteem as his father. "Do you like it, Mallek?"

The younger boy had grown up a member of the Malfoy household and had suffered through none of the lack and want that his genetic twin, Harry Potter, had endured. He was young, strong, and his eyes had been fixed by a mediwizard so he would never have need of glasses. He eyed the uniform critically, clearly not pleased with something about it. "Everyone wears these at Hogwarts?" Mallek asked, looking up at Lucius.

"Yes, son. It is the standard uniform. You've seen Angel in hers." He answered.

"But she had red and gold on hers. Alerick's is just black; there's no color to it whatsoever. You always wear green and silver with your robes…" Mallek answered. "This is just so…" he hesitated, searching for the correct word.

"Plain?" Lucius supplied the word for him and he nodded with a frown. "Yes, it is a bit boring, all black, but he will not know what colors he will have until he has been sorted into his house. Each house has its own colors; Gryffindor has red and gold, and Slytherin wears silver and green, Ravenclaw wears blue and silver, and Hufflepuff..."

"No need to know about the other houses; I know I'll be in Slytherin house." Mallek said firmly, tugging at the fabric a moment. At least the fabric was proper; it was silk and was being fitted properly.

"I will be too, right father? I'm a Malfoy as well, and Malfoys belong in Slytherin house." Alerick said, gazing up at Lucius.

"No one can decide their house on their own, son." Lucius answered with a slight smile.

"Well, why not? Alerick has to be in Slytherin, as I will be." Mallek frowned, turning to face Lucius. "We'll just have to tell them so."

"You won't be telling anyone at Hogwarts anything this year, my son." Lucius responded, nodding to the robemaker his approval of the adjustments. She smiled, nodded back and began to slip the robes off of Alerick to be completed.

"Of course I am, father. Both I and Alerick are going. We have to." He answered without any hesitation.

Lucius looked at the boy; he knew he was in for a challenge, convincing this boy of what the facts were going to be. "No, Mallek; you are not being fitted for robes, and you will not be going with Alerick and Angel to school this year."

Mallek's pleasant expression took on the sullen pout he had retained since infancy. His brows knit together and he scowled, lower lip slightly protruding out. "I need to go. Why shouldn't I? I attend classes with Alerick every day, and all the teachers say that I am doing just as well as he is in every subject. I'm not behind him; I'm on the same level he is. Why can't I go when I'm ready to go?"

"You are not of age. All new students to Hogwarts must be eleven." Lucius answered. "Draco was well trained upon his entrance to Hogwarts as well, but he was not allowed to get in early. They do not judge you on readiness, son."

"I want to go. I need to go!" Mallek scowled.

"You will not be going." The elder said firmly. "Not for two more years, you are only nine. I've explained this to you before. There will be no argument, Mallek." Lucius said firmly. Mallek scowled back at him, not backing down at all, his mind working madly to think up a valid reason that he had to be allowed to go.

Alerick looked from his father to Mallek, looking a little worried and confused.

"If he can't go, then I shan't go either." He said softly.

"Nonsense." Lucius turned away and began to walk; the two boys automatically fell into step behind him. "You will be going, Alerick; you must begin your magical education in a formal setting." He said firmly.

"Yes, I know Lord Father, but… but I can be taught by you while I wait for Mallek. You're very good at charms and spells and I could take potions with Professor Warrington and Professor Snape…" Alerick attempted. Lucius allowed the boy to try to come up with reasoning why he should be allowed to forego his schooling in Hogwarts until they arrived at the doorstep of the wand shop.

He came to a sudden stop, turning to face both of the boys. Alerick gazed up at him with his eternally hopeful and positive outlook, and Mallek clearly pessimistic at getting his way at all but his arms were no longer folded. "We have had this conversation many times, boys. Alerick must go this year. You, Mallek, and the others, will not. You are much too young to go."

"Why?" Mallek demanded sulkily.

Lucius sighed, gathering his determination to stand against Mallek's incredibly strong will. "These rules have been in place for centuries. You are not going this year. Alerick is. That's all there is to it."

"But rules can be changed!"

"They will not be changed to suit the desires of a nine year old boy." Lucius answered.

Mallek's lip protruded a bit more. "But Lord Father, I'm not just any nine-year old; I'm a Malfoy." Mallek said with a bit too much pride. "Make them change it." He insisted. "You can make them change it; I know you can Lord Father."

Lucius scowled at the boy, who was stubbornly refusing to back down. "Perhaps I could, Mallek, but I will not. The rules are there for a reason. You will wait until your eleventh birthday to attend Hogwarts."

Mallek was clearly willing to argue his father down if that was what it took. "But its not right, I…"

"ENOUGH!" Lucius snapped at the boy, his eyes narrow. Both boys fell silent, gazing up at him now. "There will be no more discussion. You, Alerick, will attend Hogwarts starting on Monday. You, Mallek, will remain in London with the rest of the family until your eleventh birthday when you will go to school as well. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Father Malfoy." Alerick replied quietly.

Lucius turned his eyes to the younger boy, who had folded his arms once more and was now scowling darkly. "I understand what you're telling us but I you can't make me like it." Mallek sulked.

Lucius eyed each of them a moment more, waiting for any more argument. Both of them had the sense not to challenge him further, so Lucius turned and led them into the wand shop to purchase a wand for Alerick's first day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Mallek was seated on his bed, legs folded, with the others of the circle seated on it facing him as well. The shopping trip had been yesterday; there was only one more day before Lucius would shatter the solidity of the circle and send the eldest amongst them off to Hogwarts.

"…do you all understand?" Mallek asked quietly.

"Yes, my Prince." Alerick said softly, looking a bit worried. "…but we told Lord Father Malfoy that you wouldn't go to Hogwarts."

"We're not breaking our word; I'm not going." He answered innocently, and then narrowed his eyes. "But I won't have you there alone."

"I won't be alone, Angel will be there too." Alerick answered in hopes of soothing the younger boy.

Mallek scowled at that answer. "I don't care."

"Angel won't let anyone hurt him, Mallek." Alyssa spoke up. "She really cares about all of us…"

"Angel's all right and all that, but she's not one of us." Mallek returned. "My plan will work; it's the best course of action. You have to do your part first, Alyssa. Go and take care of it."

She bit her lip a moment, looking down at her clasped hands, clearly thinking things over. "I know that if I do my part, Daddy's going to be really mad at me, but…" she nodded. "I'll do it." She agreed.

"Excellent. I can always count on you, Lyss. You're absolutely fantastic." He smiled warmly at her.

"How can I say no to you, my Prince?" she smiled back at him. "Especially when it makes you so happy…?"

He winked at her and looked at all the others. "We must be very careful; it is very important that none of the others catch wind of our plan either. If they let the grownups know, we'll surely be stopped and won't succeed."

Erin tilted her head slightly to the side. "There are a dozen other kids here. How in the name of Merlin are we supposed to keep them from seeing what we're up to?"

The dark-haired boy smiled. "I have it all planned out. It's still quite warm outside; we'll just ask our Lord Father for permission to camp out on the north acres. It's protected land, and I'm sure he'll say yes because he's allowed us to do it lots of times before." He said simply. "No one will be surprised if you, Alyssa, as well as Erik and Erin remain here. There's really no reason for you to come, but I must go else they will be suspicious. If we do this properly, no one will suspect anything until at least the next day. Then it will be done and they won't be able to change anything."


	2. Alerick's First Year

  
Author's notes: Mallek Malfoy is upset about being separated from his lifelong companion Alerick. Will he listen to his father and keep his word to stay home? What is the plan the children are hatching?  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

The next day………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

 

George glanced up to see Jerrod moving through their room, pulling on his traveling robes. He frowned. “Going somewhere…?”

“You know I have a medi-wizard appointment today.” He answered, rolling his eyes.

“Bloody hell, I completely forgot.” George said, rising as well.

“You don’t have to come. I’m not an infant.” Jerrod said, buttoning his robes, pausing as he glanced at his reflection. He had filled out in the past four years; he had kept up with his exercising and was trim, but his scars still kept him from wearing anything besides full-length concealing robes. He was very self-conscious about his body and seeing the expression on people’s faces at the scars upon his body just made it easier to cover up.

“I never said you were an infant, Jerrod.” George said, moving to him and slipping one hand up over his shoulder. “But you know the treatments you get leave you weak and shaky…” 

Jerrod watched the progress of George’s hand in the reflection of the mirror, allowing his hand to slowly caress down his arm for a few moments, and then he pushed it away. “All right, all right, you’re going to make me late.” He scolded, continuing to get dressed. 

“Hang on a moment, I won’t be long.” George said, moving to get his boots on.

“You really don’t have to come.” Jerrod repeated, moving to get his boots as well. 

George stomped into his knee high boots then watched as his lover of the past three or so months pulled on the new dragon hide boots that he had gotten for him. Due to Jerrod’s bad ankle, George paid the boot maker extra to magically enchant them to conform to his slim legs and to provide extra stability to his ankle; it didn’t hurt at all that the unusual texture of the leather emphasized his legs quite nicely. George couldn’t help but grin as he gazed at them. Buying those boots had been the thing that had started everything off between them. 

Jerrod looked over at him, scowled, and threw the length of his robes down over his boots. “I think you’ve enjoyed that view enough to last me several months.” He grumbled, though he did flush at the attention.

“And if you didn’t like me looking, you wouldn’t wear them. You know those boots really turn me on, Jerrod.” George smirked, moving over to him.

He did like the way George looked at him when he wore the boots, but he would never admit it outside of bed. Jerrod made it a point to simply ignore the comment, getting to his feet with a little bit of effort. His ankle still ached horribly and threatened to give out frequently, even after all these years and therapy under Lucius’ personal medic. “You see? I don’t need your help all the time. I’m not helpless.” He commented with clear sarcasm.

Still watching Jerrod move, George answered “I never would even HINT that you were.” in complete honesty. 

Alyssa skipped into the room then halted, smiling shyly. “Oh, hello daddy, papa…”

Jerrod was more than grateful for the interruption, preferring by far to deal with his daughter than with George and his discomfort still with dealing with the relationship they shared. “Is there something you need, my Lady?” Jerrod asked her. 

“Can I talk to you alone, daddy? Please?” She asked, moving to him and gazing up at him, taking his hand. 

“Of course. I’ll meet you in the den to floo to the doctor.” He told George dismissively. 

George frowned, feeling that something wasn’t quite right, but at least Jerrod was allowing him to come along to the appointment. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Jerrod’s cheek. “All right; don’t be long. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Jerrod gave him a shove that was actually quite gentle to push him along his way. “Go away, George. Our daughter wants to talk to me.” 

Smiling at the two, George strolled out of the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

 

Alerick stepped out onto the platform and got his first view of the Hogwarts Express, sitting on the tracks with steam billowing from its boilers as it awaited its passengers. The red engine looked huge to him; looming nearly to the height of the roof. It was simply amazing. “Hogwarts Express…” he murmured, moving forward. He glanced back at Lucius, his face lit with an angelic smile. “Father, it’s hard to believe I’m really going. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever.” He murmured.

Lucius smiled, glancing at Mallek. 

The boy was clearly pouting about not being able to go with Alerick, but he had not once today asked if he could go as well, nor had he asked for Alerick to be allowed to stay until Mallek was ready to go along with him. He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised and more than a bit suspicious about the dark-haired boy’s behavior, but he would have been much more suspicious if Mallek had not even been pouting. 

“Why is it so hard to believe, Alerick? You are a Malfoy, my son. You are not weak; you are already well trained and prepared for what you will experience in your school. You will do well; I have no concerns at all.” He smiled.

“Do you think I will be sorted into Slytherin house…?” He asked nervously, picking up the small cage that housed his pygmy owl. The creature, all black, pretended to be stuffed and did not move a muscle regardless of how wildly his perch swung. “I really want to be…”

“One can only hope.” He answered with a smirk; he recalled Draco’s first day on the train and he had harbored no doubts at all which house his eldest son was going to be sorted into. The blonde-haired boy might be a clone of his son, but this child was not Draco, not by any stretch of the imagination. He then gazed down at the boy, putting a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. “Naturally I would prefer you to be sorted into Slytherin as it was my own house at Hogwarts, but it would be acceptable for you to be a Gryffindor as well. You must gracefully accept their placing, and do the best you can in whichever house you’re placed in.”

“I would do no less, Lord Father.” He smiled softly, gazing at him, standing in the same pose as Lucius. It was clear to everyone on the loading dock of the train that they were father and son. 

“Alerick! Mallek! Nonno, hi!” Angel called out, waving at them as she arrived on the dock as well. Harry and Draco were just behind her, and she was hand in hand with her little brother James, who was looking around with very clear excitement. 

“Good morning, Angel and James.” Alerick smiled. “Hello Uncle Harry and Draco…” he said, giving them a proper bow.

Lucius glanced up the dock, taking a moment to run his eyes over the people he could see, looking for a particular individual. Not seeing him, he turned to in his son’s direction, raising an eyebrow at Draco and Harry. “Your friend Ron is not bringing his daughter to the train this year?”

“No, he wanted to see her off to school and he’s running late; he’s made arrangements with the headmaster to bring Rose in to the castle for the feast himself this year.” Harry answered. “They’re due in back from France this afternoon, I understand.”

“Oh it’s going to be such fun having you with us this year… all my friends are looking forward to meeting you.” She beamed as she came closer. “I hope you’re in Gryffindor with me, it would be so much fun!”

“I’d rather be in Slytherin like father was.” He said, glancing up at Lucius.

“Of course you would.” Angel said firmly. “You know I don’t care what house you’re in, and we’ll always be great friends because we’re family.” She said as she reached down to pick up her four-year-old brother and hug him. 

Lucius glanced about curiously. “And where is Lazlo? Surely you did not forget that this is his first year as well.”

“Of course not; he took off down the platform the moment we cleared the barrier.” Draco answered with a smirk, which faded when he glanced down at Mallek. “Someone had left a lasting impression on him and he would rather be on the opposite end of everything that involves Alerick, I understand.”

“A lesson that has not been forgotten, I hope.” Lucius said calmly, brushing some dust off his immaculate robes. “The twins will not be there but rest assured Alerick has learned to defend himself quite admirably.”

“You two ought to get on the train.” Harry advised, having already put the girl’s trunks where they needed to be.

“I hate that you’re going.” Mallek grumbled as Alerick turned to embrace him as well. All efforts had been made by Severus to change the bond that still remained between these two, but their affection and attachment to each other had never wavered. Alerick was still as dedicated as ever to Mallek, and the younger boy was always with the older boy at his side. 

“It’ll be all right, my Prince.” Alerick said softly, hugging him tight. “I’ll be back as soon as I can…”

“You won’t. Lord Father Malfoy said you wouldn’t be back until Christmas break. That’s not just weeks, its months. Its ages! It feels like you’ve already left and I’m not sure if I can stand it.” He mumbled, not wanting to let go, his arms tight around the older boy.

Angel kissed both her fathers and hugged them each, passing her brother off to Harry. “I’ll write every day, I promise.”

Harry chuckled softly. “You’ll wear your owl out again. Use the school owls a few days a week all right? And we’ll be sure to write to you too.”

“And send you gifts as well.” Draco added.

“Me too. And make you lots of pictures.” James said brightly, though tears stood in his eyes. “You sure I can’t go?”

“See if dad will bring you to pick me up; we can ride home for the holidays on the train.” Angel suggested, and the little boy sniffled and reached out to hug her again. 

“Go on, the train won’t wait forever.” Harry smiled, giving her a gentle nudge. 

She gave them each a final kiss and then turned to Lucius, running to hug him as well. “Promise you’ll all come and visit me, Nonno?”

“Of course; we’ll be visiting at least as often as we did last year.” He assured, stroking her hair and giving her a gentle kiss on the head. “Go and make me proud, Angel.”

She beamed up at him and turned to the train, reaching for Alerick’s hand. “It’s time to go…”

“Yes, I know… all right…” he said softly, reluctant to release Mallek, who was equally reluctant. 

Mallek pulled him into one more hug, trembling with emotions he had been sure this morning he would have been able to control. He felt lost, like everything was falling apart and he didn’t know how to stop feeling this way. 

Lucius didn’t need to have the special abilities of a healer to see the air shimmer about the upset younger boy with the force of his emotions, releasing waves of magic. “Mallek, you must control yourself.” He cautioned.

Mallek drew a deep breath, trembling now. “I can’t help it… I just want… I want…”

“You cannot.” Lucius lifted his cane from the floor; if Mallek continued to escalate and was unable to control this, there was no telling what he could cause to happen. He would have his wand at the ready, should he need to do something to contain the boy. “You must let him go; he must get on the train, Mallek. Let him go.” He said quietly. 

Finally Mallek released the blonde boy, his hands trembling as he clenched them into fists at his sides, his eyes on his feet, breathing rapidly. He couldn’t watch Alerick walk away from him and leave him, he just couldn’t.

“I’ll write every day, twice a day… I promise, Mallek.” Alerick said softly, looking at him worriedly.

“Go, Alerick. Get on the train.” Lucius instructed in a firm tone. 

Alerick looked up at him, then nodded and turned, dragging his feet as he moved to the train where Angel waited for him, holding the door. He gave one last look back at them and both he and Angel waved before they mounted the steps and they vanished from sight inside the train. 

“Shall we go, Mallek?” Lucius asked softly.

Mallek shook his head, standing where he was in silence. He couldn’t be the first to leave but he couldn’t bear to look at the train any longer. Lucius kept his cane in hand, his wand hidden under the silver handle at the ready should Mallek let loose the magic that thrummed from his body in nearly visible pulses. 

The train let loose a blast of the whistle and a great gust of steam billowed forth from the engine. The train jolted then began to move, the car bearing Alerick and Angel sliding past them and away. Mallek did not even notice Harry and Draco approaching them, Harry still carrying their son James. Other witches and wizards waved at their children as they were borne away by the train and then made their way back off the platform. 

“Is he all right?” Draco asked softly.

He took a moment to consider the young man fighting with his emotions, and then nodded slightly. “Yes… He seems to be working to handle this. I think I will allow him to give his best try at handling it.” Lucius answered.

The train slid past them, car by car, and Mallek did not move. He stood with fists clenched hard enough to cut into his palms, working to control himself. His father was watching; he could not give in to his own desires. He had to wait; he had to endure this painful separation. They all thought it was best for him and Alerick to be apart, his Alerick alone at the mercy of six full years full of classes and who knew exactly how many other students as well as that boorish idiot Lazlo; he would be completely unprotected. Mallek gave no outward sign that he even noticed anyone else around him, nor the fact that the train was no longer in sight. 

The train had been gone for at least ten minutes now, and the two of them were the last ones on the platform. “Mallek. It is time to go.” Lucius said softly, reaching to touch the boy’s hand; it had been enough time.

The black-haired boy gave a cry and stomped one foot; his outline blurred and vanished; he was gone. Lucius was left standing alone on the platform, startled. 

Great Merlin… where the bloody hell had the boy gone?


	3. On the Train

  
Author's notes: In an insane bid to grant himself the power enjoyed by the Dark Lord, a mixture of magic and science created clones of Harry and Draco. These children were called the Dark Circle. Found before their sixth birthdays, these children have been taken in by the Malfoy and Potter families and raised with every intent of undoing their intensive conditioning received before their rescue. Was their attempt to change these five into normal children successful or is the wizarding world soon to meet the Dark Prince and his Dark Circle?  


* * *

Mallek, his eyes tightly shut, felt the floor under his feet sweep up; it was suddenly not there under his feet. He opened his eyes and saw for a moment that all was a spinning blur, then it all resolved into a wall that suddenly appeared before him. He fell directly into it before his feet touched the ground; it seemed like the floor moved and threw him sideways as well; his head struck something and he collapsed in an undignified heap on the floor. 

He heard sliding of doors and shook his head, completely confused. Merlin help him, he wasn’t on the platform anymore. What had happened…? He realized he was in a narrow hallway, one lined with doors. He was in the end of the hallway, just a few feet shy of the door. He blinked, realizing that he must be on the train… somehow… His heart pounding, he reached up his hand to touch his head; it felt like he would definitely have a lump there. At least it wasn’t bleeding.

“Hey, kid, are you okay?” A voice near him said. He looked to his left where a girl of about sixteen years old was kneeling at his side. “You hit your head really hard on that window ledge. Did you trip when you came out of your compartment…?” She said, looking concerned about him as she looked at his head. 

“Yeah, um… I… I’m okay… just… just stumbled.” He said softly, waving her off. He couldn’t be here. He’d given his word; he couldn’t be where he thought he was… He started to try to rise but she didn’t allow him to.

“No, you need to stay there a moment. That’s quite a knot you’ve got coming up there… I’d do something about it but my healing skills are pretty lame. I’d do more damage then I helped.” She said apologetically, looking to the left. “Hey! Mary!”

Another girl stuck her head out of the next compartment. “What’s up…? Oh Merlin, what happened to him?” she asked, coming out. Behind her a boy of around their age poked his head out as well.

 

“Do me a favor and run and fetch the nurse, he’s hit his head.”

“No, really, I’m all right. I need to find my friends.” Mallek said, refusing to be mollycoddled. “It’s just a bump; I don’t need a nurse…”

“Its okay; she really can’t help it.” The boy said as he moved over. “I think all prefects have to be bossy and nosy and all that.” 

Mary hurried off to do as she was told. 

“Very funny, Wally.” She made a face at him. “He still needs the nurse.”

“Send her to his compartment then. Come on, give the kid a break. He’s just a first year and you can’t be helping by trying to make him sit here in the middle of the floor.” He returned.

“But…” she tried to argue.

“I’ll get him to his compartment. You make sure the nurse finds us. Don’t worry; I’ll make sure that he doesn’t fall again.” He said, offering Mallek his hand. 

Not wanting to stay there a moment longer on the floor in such an undignified position, Mallek took his hand without hesitation. He found his legs felt a little weak and shaky, but found that he was able to stand on his own. “Yeah, I… um. Thanks…” he said softly. 

“I’m Wallace Durgin.” He smiled, keeping hold of his arm.

“Wallace, I can handle this. I’m the prefect…”the first girl said importantly.

“And you’re late for your prefect meeting, aren’t you?” He asked pointedly. “This isn’t a prefect matter.” He looked at Mallek. “You don’t care if I take you to your compartment, right?” He asked, dragging Mallek into the conversation.

“I would much rather he escorts me.” He said agreeably. He did not like this pushy girl overmuch and had no intention of remaining with her given the choice. 

She started to talk, then closed her mouth for a moment and sighed. “All right, but be careful, the train gets wobbly…”

“I’ve ridden it one more year than you have, remember? Go on, I’ll get him back to his mates and if we need you I promise to send Mary running, all right?” She sighed and moved off. Wallace chuckled and glanced at the younger boy. “Come on, before she changes her mind and heads back let’s get you to your friends. Which way?” he asked.

Mallek hesitated, half closing his eyes and reaching out. He had no idea where he was on the train but an idiot would have known he was on the Hogwarts Express. He needed to cover up the fact that he did not belong here and the best way was to find Alerick, and quickly. He let his conscious self go and found he felt a tug inside, an undeniable pull. That could only be one person. 

He smiled and opened his eyes again; he knew which way to go. “Follow me.” He said, leading the way. His steps became surer and faster with each step, hurrying through this car and into the next. Wallace kept up with him easily, strolling along behind him and ensuring that no one they passed bothered the boy as he moved through the hallway. 

 

\-----------------------------.

 

“A hat…? You’re having me on!” Alerick said with a laugh. 

“No, I’m telling you the truth.” Angel smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. “It seems silly, I know, but I promise you its real. It’s an enchanted hat; it sings and talks and tells which house each person has to go to.”

“But how could some old hat do the sorting? It sounds really odd, to say the least…”

“I don’t know how it does it, but I do know that the headmaster stands by the decisions that the Sorting Hat makes. The teacher put it on my head and I just focused on how much I wanted to prove myself and my strength to Nonno and make Daddy and Papa proud of me, and I thought about little James and the twins and how much I love them. The next thing I knew it was calling out that I was to go to Gryffindor.”

“I wonder what you’d have to think about to be chosen as a Slytherin…” Alerick mused.

“I don’t know… I just know there aren’t many Slytherins that I want to be around, the older ones anyway. The first years were okay. You sure you and the others need to be in Slytherin house?” Angel asked.

“It’s just meant to be that way…” he began, but then he fell silent, turning his face to the door.

“Alerick? Is something wrong?” Angel asked.

“It can’t be.” He murmured, rising to his feet, ignoring her question. He could feel someone, something pulling and calling to him, but it couldn’t be… He moved to the door and pulled it open, turning to gaze down the hallway just as Mallek stepped through the door at the end of the car. “Mallek…?”

“Alerick!” the younger boy said with great relief, picking up his pace though his knees felt as weak as water. 

“I take it these are your mates.” Wallace smiled, following Mallek as he hurried to Alerick, who pulled him into his arms.

“What happened?” Alerick asked, seeing the knot on his forehead; he immediately glared at the boy escorting his prince assuming he must have done this to him. “How dare he lay a hand on you…!”

“What? I didn’t…” Wallace held up a hand.

“No, Alerick, I’m fine really. I just fell, that’s all. Wallace just helped me.” He said quickly, feeling Alerick tense up in preparation to defend him; he didn’t need his friend to be in trouble for assaulting another student. 

Alerick relaxed slightly, taking him at his word. “Oh. I see…”

Mallek returned his attention to He then glanced at Wallace. “I’m all right now, you can go.” He said in a clearly dismissive tone.

Wallace smirked. “If I leave before the nurse gets here I’ll probably catch hell from Marissa for about a month.” He answered. “I think I’ll stick around. You, on the other hand, need to go and sit down.”

“Yes, that looks horribly painful…” Alerick said softly, reaching to run a finger around the swollen area. “Come, you really do need to sit and let me take care of you…”

Mallek glanced back at Wallace who simply smiled and leaned on the wall. He had no intention of going anywhere; he would not be so easily brushed off. 

The younger boy restrained his sigh of frustration. “I think sitting down would be welcome… are you alone?”

“No, Angel is here with me.” he led him into the compartment; Angel was already on her feet, looking very worried.

“Mallek… how did you…?”

“I stumbled and hit my head.” He said truthfully and left it at that.

Angel glanced at Wallace and stepped back to let Alerick get the younger boy settled on one of the couches, sitting on the edge beside him. “Should I get you some ice…?” she asked; the knot on his head seemed huge and was turning colors.

Wallace moved in as well, glancing at Angel. “I know you, you’re the Potter girl. I’ve seen you at school. Have a good summer?”

“Yes, thank you.” She said. 

“And this blonde lad looks like every other first year on the train. This fellow here seems rather young to be coming to school, even for a first year.”

To the surprise of Mallek, the older girl answered without even the slightest hesitation. “Mallek might seem a bit young, but he’s as good with his wand and even at potions as any first year I’ve met.” She said with complete honesty. “He’s just come along for the train ride; my grandfather – his father – will meet him at Hogsmeade Station.”

“Oh, well, that makes sense.” He nodded, leaning back out the door again to look. “Perfect timing; here comes the medi-wizard.” He grinned.

“Step aside, Mr. Durgin.” He ordered; he was a plain-looking man in his late forties, with very little hair anywhere on his head or face, except for the fact that he had incredibly bushy eyebrows. 

Alerick rose also and stepped back, looking very worried. 

The medi-wizard glanced at him only a moment and then turned his full attention to the injured boy. He eyed his forehead and clucked his tongue. “Tch tch… what in Merlin’s name happened to you?”

Mallek eyed the man; he seemed rather daft to be tending to the health of students. “I fell and hit my head on the windowsill.”

“Whatever possessed you to do that?” the man asked, slipping on spectacles with odd little devices on the sides, which he flipped over to peer through at the injury. “Not the brightest thing to do, is it?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Mallek scowled at him.

“You didn’t?” he queried, tilting his head and flipping over a second layer of lenses of the weird glasses. 

“Of course he didn’t, don’t be daft!” Alerick said, scowling too. This man was a complete nutter!

“Hm. Well, on purpose or not, you’re liable to have quite a headache for a while.” He said, slipping the glasses off once more. “You haven’t managed to crack your skull, though you have quite a bruise there. Your brain has not sustained any damage either, just relax and take it easy for the rest of the trip.” He advised as he turned and bustled out as quickly as he came.

“Toldja.” Wallace smirked at Mary, who had come with the medi-wizard.

“Oh do be a dear, Wallace, and shut up.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him. “Even you thought that he should see the medi-wizard.”

“So I did, but my mum would have my hide if I didn’t think of a student’s health first.” He answered with a grin.

“Just because she works at the hospital…”

“Oh, let’s not bore these kids with our chatter, Mary. Come on, let’s let them have some privacy.” He suggested, putting his hand through the crook of Mary’s arm. 

“Now wait a minute…”

“No arguments Mary. Let’s go.” He said, pulling her along. “Take it easy, short stuff.” Wallace gave Mallek a wink as he exited and moved back down the train, pulling a protesting Mary along with him.

Angel followed them to the door and glanced out; Mary was still complaining as they passed through the doors to the next car. She stepped back inside and closed the compartment door once more. 

“…was he calling ME short stuff…?” Mallek asked, scowling. Angel shrugged, nodding. 

Alerick sat back down beside Mallek, gazing at him worriedly. “How in Merlin’s name did you get here? Please tell me you didn’t sneak onto the train. You promised Lord Father Malfoy…”

“I didn’t break my promise, not on purpose. I really don’t know how I managed to get on the train. I was standing on the dock, after the train was gone. It hurt seeing you leave, knowing you were getting farther and farther away from me. I couldn’t even hear the train anymore. It was quiet when I heard Lord Father telling me it was time to leave. I was so upset, I tried to calm down but… well, the next thing I knew is I was here, on the train, in the last passenger car.” Mallek said softly, clearly confused and more than a little shaken by his accidental teleportation not to mention the separation and reunion to Alerick in the span of an hour. 

Alerick brushed the hair off his Prince’s forehead, his touch tender. “They have to understand it was an accident. We haven’t learned how to apparate; I’m sure they’ll know…”

“Lord Father Malfoy is going to be furious with me for breaking my word.” Mallek said softly, his eyes downcast. This could ruin everything; all his carefully laid plans would be dashed to pieces by his own inability to control his own pain. “I have to reach him and explain. We can send your owl…”

“No, you don’t have to. I can reach him.” Angel spoke up. Both boys looked at her; they had forgotten she was even there. “I can reach Nonno in just a few minutes’ time. He’ll know where you are and the truth of how you got here.”

“How can you do that?” Mallek asked.

“I’ve been taking special training lessons with my Granther in the United States; that’s where I was going on weekends about three years ago. I’ve inherited a special skill from my mum and my Native American ancestors. It’s called Spirit Walking.”

“We’ve traveled so far already; can you really contact Lord Father Malfoy with that?”

“Yes. But it’s dangerous for me. The trouble with spirit walking is that when I do it, I’m completely helpless. I need someone to watch over me and keep my body safe until I can get back.”

“I’d like to see anyone get past us.” Mallek said softly, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“We will guard you with our lives. You have my word nothing will harm you.” Alerick said in a completely serious tone.

Angel smiled at him, her green eyes twinkling merrily. “Well I don’t think that I could be any safer than to be guarded by the two of you.” She said, moving to take a seat. Alerick moved and locked the door and closed the blinds, then slipped onto the bench beside Mallek, who cuddled close to him, settling in his arms.

Once they had everything secured, Angel settled back on the couch, allowing her body to relax and her eyes to close, slipping into a trance.


	4. Hatching the Prince's Plan

  
Author's notes: The Dark Prince has been forbidden to attend Hogwarts with th eone intended to be his Consort... how will heprotect the one member of his circle without breaking his word to Lord Father Malfoy?  


* * *

"…and he simply vanished. Mallek was never taught how to apparate by that madman Parkinson, was he?" Lucius asked in a quiet, cool tone.

Severus shook his head. "No, he was never taught to apparate. I don’t think they intended to teach any of them apparition until they were sure their indoctrination was irreversible and the children were adults. Out of all of them, Mallek received the least formal training as he was the youngest.” He mused, stroking his chin in thought. “Are you certain he didn't simply become invisible?"

"I'm not a fool, Severus." Lucius snapped, losing a bit of his control. "Absolutely certain. I cast Finite Incantatum on the entire area; he wasn't there. I even summoned his wand but he was not within my range to reach. Where would he have gone, anyway? The train had left the station at least ten minutes before he disappeared." Lucius answered.

"It's simple then; he apparated instinctively." Harry answered. Both men looked at him and Harry shrugged. "It's not unheard of; I did it around that age too. My cousin and his friends had me cornered and I ended up on the roof of the school. Of course I had no clue what I had done at the time."

"Its bloody dangerous, apparating without training…!" he scowled.

"If it was instinctual magic often the magic is done without flaw. He was quite upset about not being able to go with the others on the train, and doubly so about being separated from Alerick. I'm certain he's fine…" Severus answered.

"I'm so glad you came home, Nonno." A calm voice said to their right. All three men turned to see Angel, standing calm and serene in her school uniform; her hands clasped before her a soft, slightly shy smile touching her lips. "Let me start off by telling you that Mallek is fine, he's sitting here in the compartment here with me on the Hogwarts Express with me and Alerick. He's rather shaken up and he hit his head when he apparated into the hallway of the train, but the mediwizard says he's only bumped his head."

"On the Hogwarts Express…?" Lucius' face went blank, hiding his shock. He knew Mallek had great potential but he had never expected anything like this. The most skilled of wizards would balk at apparating onto a moving target like the Hogwarts Express, much less one that was no longer within their range of sight. "How the bloody hell did he manage to do that and not end up in the boiler of that ruddy engine or under its wheels?"

Angel shrugged, looking thoughtful. "Just lucky, I guess. I'm sure he didn't try to do it at all, Nonno. He really does seem upset that he's here; he keeps saying he promised you he would stay at home, with you. He just…” she paused, trying to find the right words. “I suppose he simply WANTED it so badly that it happened. Accidental magic, like Lilly and Remy do when they want something and you and Nona tell them no."

Lucius forced himself to calm down; there was no danger to his child. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before answering once more. "Well there's nothing for it then." He stated. "Tell Mallek I will be waiting for him at the station."

"I knew you would, Nonno; I already told him that and he is expecting you to be there." She answered with a smile.

He found himself smiling at her. "Clever girl. All right, you keep an eye on him for me and I will meet the three of you at the station." Lucius said firmly.

"Of course, Nonno." She smiled.

Harry spoke up once more. "Go back now, Angel; don't stress yourself any further. I know this gets harder with distance."

"I'm stronger now, but all right. I love you both." She smiled, then dissolved into a mist and was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Jerrod pulled his boots back on, his attention on the therapeutic witch. The new set of exercises didn't seem to wear on him as bad as the old ones did; maybe he could actually manage these on a daily basis. "So I do this every day…?"

"Yes, but be sure to use the specialized healing cream each time that you complete the exercises. The tissue inside sustained a lot of damage and you should have seen a healer back when it first was injured. I'm not sure if we can ever undo all the damage that was done…"

"I couldn't see a healer then." Jerrod shrugged. "As long as you make it so it doesn't collapse on me I really don't care if it aches." He said, speaking the trigger word to get the boots to fit to his calves and lower thighs. He glanced at George and saw him watching again and threw his robes to cover his legs, rolling his eyes. "So I come back when?"

The woman smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Next month, I want to check if we are making progress or if we have reached the limit of what we can do with your particular problem."

"All right. Next month then." He said, rising a little unsteadily. George moved to support him, easily ignoring his warning scowl. The younger wizard had never stopped glaring at George even though they had recently become intimate.

"I find its wonderful when our patients have someone that will support them.” The therapeutic witch smiled at George. “Make sure that he does his exercises; it's always easier with a partner to help ensure things get done." .

"He's not my husband." Jerrod said, though he was allowing George to support him but he was determined to stand on his own the moment this stupid ankle would allow it. 

"Not yet." George added brightly, clearly amused by the entire affair.

The witch half-chuckled, watching as the two moved out of the office; Jerrod grumbling and George helping him until the healing potion restored enough of the strength in his ankle to walk alone.

Jerrod finally stood on his own, taking a moment to get his balance coordinated. He stepped away from George as they took the lift down to ground level. "You go on; I have some business to do here in town." He told him, arranging his robes self-consciously. 

George grinned. "Shopping, eh? Well I'll just come along with you, then. I can carry the packages and things, I love shopping…"

"No. I have some things I need to do by myself." He answered coolly. "You go right ahead and shop on your own."

George eyed him suspiciously. Jerrod was always brushing him off, but something felt odd about this situation. "What's going on…?"

"What…? Oh come on, George, give me a break." Jerrod rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're actually jealous? Jealous of what? You can't be seriously thinking that I'm looking for someone else…!"

"It hadn't really crossed my mind, but…" George started.

"But I'm such a tight-ass curmudgeon I barely let YOU near me…!" he said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It took me four years to get close to you." George agreed. "But I you know what? I really do enjoy the fact that you're a tight-assed curmudgeon." He said with a lusty grin.

Jerrod flushed hotly at the comment. "Would you give me a break?"

George laughed; he thought it was so attractive when he made Jerrod blush. "All right, all right. I'm going to the joke shop to get some work done. Fred’s been after me to work on some new items; I hope to have at least a few new items for Christmas. Just call for me if you need anything, use the watch."

"Sometimes I swear you treat me like an infant.” Jerrod grumped. “I know what to do; I know how to call you. Really, George, you worry too damned much. I’m fine." He said firmly, looking exceedingly stubborn.

George couldn't help but be certain that something was very wrong, but he could not find any reason to hang about. "All right, I know when to give in and back off." He grinned softly, moving off to allow Jerrod his privacy to do whatever he needed to do.

Jerrod watched him go, and then slipped his watch down into his pocket. He had no intention of allowing George to eavesdrop on what he was going to be doing for the next several hours. That watch was a gift that was enchanted to connect with a pendant that his daughter never removed as well as the ring on George’s finger. Each of them could use the stone set into the item to see where the others were; it was a gift that enabled Jerrod to finally relax about his daughter being stolen away by some maniac like Parkinson.

Satisfied that his lover was going elsewhere, he leaned on his walking cane and hurried as much as he could the other way down the street. He put one hand to his forehead; his thoughts were now slightly muddy. This was not a feeling that was unfamiliar to him; he knew exactly what was going on. His siren daughter had used her influence to place a geas upon him. She did not do this to him much anymore but this time it was very important; the consort had to be protected.

He had, over the years, developed some resistance to her commands, but he chose to go along with her commands at this time. The reasoning of the children agreed with his own desires; the consort was alone at Hogwarts and that was not acceptable. Alerick had to be protected. Jerrod had chosen to simply not say anything to anyone about it all and continued with the orders she had imposed upon him.

He moved down the street several blocks before he paused, then slipped down into the unsavory atmosphere of Knockturn Alley. He slipped into one of the secluded nooks there and waited. Nearly five minutes passed before he finally saw what he expected to see. George Weasley, wearing a dark cloak with the hood drawn over that shock of red hair, came down the alleyway. It really wasn’t much of a disguise; anyone who knew him would know precisely who he was. He was glancing about, clearly searching for something. Jerrod really had no intention of being found at this point in time. He allowed George to move past, barely breathing as he walked by. 

He waited several more minutes to be sure that he was not returning, and then he whispered a soft word and apparated away.


	5. The Plot Progresses

  
Author's notes: The Dark Circle has a plan to keep their member attending his first year of school safe. Alerick can defend himself, but has never had to be on his own without his bodyguards, the Guardians Erik and Erin. Will the plan work?   


* * *

He moved down the street several blocks before he paused, then slipped down into the unsavory atmosphere of Knockturn Alley. He slipped into one of the secluded nooks there and waited. Nearly five minutes passed before he finally saw what he expected to see. George Weasley, wearing a dark cloak with the hood drawn over that shock of red hair, came down the alleyway. It really wasn’t much of a disguise; anyone who knew him would know precisely who he was. He was glancing about, clearly searching for something. Jerrod really had no intention of being found at this point in time. He allowed George to move past, barely breathing as he walked by. 

He waited several more minutes to be sure that he was not returning, and then he whispered a soft word and apparated away. 

The touchdown he made as he landed from his apparition wthis essquilas one of the worst he had made in quite a while. The therapy he had undergone had really affected the strength of his legs and his balance as well, but he managed to avoid anything worse than falling to one knee and both hands. He cursed under his breath and looked about; no one had noticed his arrival in the northern quarter of the lands held by the Malfoy Clan except for lone black piebald horse. That stallion snorted, flicked its tail, and leapt away at a run. 

“Showoff.” Jerrod grumbled, pushing himself carefully back to his feet again. He paused a moment to get his bearings, then straightened up and headed directly south. He didn’t have to use any spells to locate his daughter anymore; the mark upon his shoulder led him in the direction he needed to go. He rounded a copse of trees and saw the tent there, the three children standing outside its flaps, clearly awaiting someone or something. 

Alyssa brightened instantly when she spotted him and gave a happy squeal, breaking into a run toward him. “I knew you’d come daddy, I knew it!” She declared, barreling into him with a hug. Her weight overbalanced them both; he toppled and she fell on top of him with a giggle. 

He grunted in pain, but stifled any further display of discomfort. He did not want her to know that she had hurt him, yet again. She ten years old now, and she was so big that her displays of affection often caused him pain of some sort of another lately. He gave her a gentle embrace and the two of them sat up.

Erin and Erik had come over at a far more sedate pace to join them. They paused a few steps away; Erik had a fully packed duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “I’m ready, Professor.” He said softly. 

“I need a moment or two,” he answered reluctantly, finding it difficult to get his ankle to bear his weight. He knew by the time he was finished with this caper he would be lucky to be walking at all. He drew a phial out of his pocket and downed it; the painkiller quickly went to work and made the pain ease considerably. He sighed softly, opening his eyes and looked up into the worried eyes of his daughter.

“Your ankle again, daddy?” Alyssa asked softly, looking quite contrite. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…”

“It’s truly nothing, my lady.” He said, getting carefully to his feet, wanting to reassure her. “You need not worry so, I’m all right.” He gave her a soft smile, touching her hair. 

She smiled back and hugged him again, more carefully this time and then glanced at Erik who was looking particularly impatient. “I guess you have to hurry…”

“Yes, I will need to apparate twice to get to Hogsmeade and then we must walk to the castle in order to get there before the banquet and the sorting.” Jerrod answered, eyeing Erik. The boy looked taller, nearly an inch more than his twin though both were naturally tall. “I don’t understand, though, how this is to work. You’re not of age, Erik…”

“I’ve taken an aging potion.” He said, chin high. “I’ll pass their inspections.”

“You don’t have to convince me, Erik; I’m taking you.” He said, leaning on his cane a bit to take a step forward. “Let’s go already before my common sense kicks in and I go look for Master Lucius.” He held out his arm to the boy.

Erik stepped closer immediately, slipped his own arm through the crook of Jerrod’s elbow and got a secure grip. “Ready, sir.”

Alyssa stood on her toes to kiss her father on the cheek, and then stepped back beside Erin to watch as the two apparated away from Malfoy Manor. “Do you think they’ll make it…?” Alyssa asked softly.

“Yes, I’m sure they will… but I’m not sure how long this will last before they’re found out.” Erin answered quietly. “I only hope its long enough for Erik to get settled… though its going to be really hard without him.”

“We’ll get you through, Erin.” Alyssa assured, taking the older girl’s hand.

Erin glanced at her and smiled softly. “Thanks, Liss.” She murmured.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

 

Erik disentangled himself from Jerrod's limbs and got to his feet, his head aching from their fall. This landing had been worse than the last, this time Jerrod had landed on top of him. Jerrod pushed himself to his knees, his head bowed for a long moment. He had twisted his weakened ankle and he wasn't sure at all if he was going to be able to walk.

"Professor Warrington? We have to go." Erik said softly.

"Yes, I know." he answered, taking a shaky breath. "Just give me moment." He murmured, drawing his wand. He hesitated, and then looked at the boy. "On second thought, I want you to draw your wand, Erik. I'm lousy at this and need your help."

The boy hesitated. "My wand…? But Professor, I haven’t been taught any healing spells."

"You'd be surprised what you can help with." He answered; he knew exactly what Erik had been trained in and some of that training would be indispensable right now. Severus Snape had not taken the knowledge from the boy, he had simply locked it away until he was shown the spells in the normal course of learning. It would make the child look like a prodigy, how quickly he and the others of the Dark Circle would master the spells. He didn’t care if it made Snape angry at him, he knew that Erik had been taught spells that would help right now. "Draw your wand, Erik. Now."

The boy did not hesitate a moment further, drawing his wand. "What is it I must do?" he asked in a trusting voice. 

"I will talk you through it.” Jerrod assured. “I can't do it; if I tried I'd likely mangle it completely and do damage even a mediwizard couldn't undo." He turned to sit on his rump, arranging his leg with a pained expression. "All right, now point your wand here, at my ankle; yes, just like that." He slipped into his educational, encouraging mode. "Now repeat after me…"

He coached the boy through a healing lesson, simple bone knitting to repair the damage he had just done to his ankle. Erik performed the spell exactly as he should; the training he had as a toddler to young child had not been eliminated and he knew the movements the moment that he was shown. Surprise and wonder, two expressions that rarely touched Erik’s face, warred across his expression for a moment before being replaced again with the typical Malfoy-esque stony mask.

When the spell was done Jerrod flexed it experimentally; it still hurt like bloody hell but he was sure it would bear his weight. He took a firm hold on his cane and forced himself back up onto his feet.

"I didn't hurt it more did I?" he asked softly, unsure of himself.

"Not at all, it'll be all right, Erik.” He gave the boy a smirk. “Sometimes I think that you and Alyssa do nothing but worry about me."

"You're part of our circle, professor. We have to see to your welfare, you’re one of us, you protect us and teach us. And you are Alyssa’s father." He shrugged. "Besides, you don't worry enough about yourself to make any of us happy."

"I don’t have to bother with any of that, Erik, you know that. I’m really not all that important." He shrugged in total self-dismissal, glancing up at the darkening sky. "There’s really no time for this; we need to get moving." Determinedly he began limping forward, leaning heavier than before on his cane. They were at least a ten minute walk from Hogsmeade and from there it was a good walk up to the castle. Maybe they could arrange to take a carriage up to the castle; that would be brilliant.

Erik slipped his wand away and hurried after him without any further question, hoisting his duffel bag back up onto his shoulder.

 

 

Angel entered the compartment, buttoning the final button on her Hogwarts school uniform. "Hey, I like your uniform, Alerick." She smiled. "I’m sure that will look sharp no matter what house you end up in."

Alerick had changed while she was out of the compartment and had only moments ago returned to his place beside Mallek on the bench seat. "Oh, thanks. Lord Father Malfoy had it specially made.” He said, brushing the fine silk smooth across his chest. “I'll be in Slytherin, naturally. All of us will be in Slytherin; it's just meant to be that way.” He smiled at her. “But maybe one of the other Potter-Malfoy kids will be in Gryffindor with you."

“Well just be prepared; that silly hat does all kinds of things that surprise people. I heard it did a poem last year that was over ten minutes long.” She giggled softly. “Its put people in houses they ddin’t expect before this.”

“I know where I’m going.” He shrugged with a smile.

“Well, I can say I wouldn't mind if Astrid ends up in Gryffindor; she's turned out okay…" she said thoughtfully.

Mallek looked disgusted at the thought. “Anything but that. Ugh!” he said, rolling his eyes. “Astrid can't stop talking; since she found her tongue its all she does anymore is yap and yap… even if it doesn’t make sense."

"I could put up with her or any of them… except for Lazlo." Alerick said, tugging at his sleeve to straighten it, frowning a bit. "He's still a bully and I really don't like him very much. He's supposed to start this year too, isn't he?"

"Yes, he came with my fathers and me, but he got straight on the train. I saw him; he's up in the first car with a group of other first years. He didn't want to come over and talk to you two and my fathers let him go on his own." She shrugged.

“Doesn’t hurt my feelings in the slightest.” Alerick assured.

"He's avoided the two of you for years now. He’ll play with Alyssa but he has never wanted anything to do with the rest of your group since he stole that ball and Erik hurt him."

Mallek frowned softly. "Erik hurt him…? I don't remember that…"

"You were just a baby when it happened; I really would have been surprised if you had remembered. And I don't even believe Erik really remembers doing it at all. He never did anything like that again.”

“Like what?” Mallek asked.

“He said a spell… sounded like serpent or something, and when he used his wand it cut up Lazlo real bad. That’s where he got the scars on his face and chest.”

“Erik did that…?”

“Yes. I remember it really clearly, it was awful. But papa knew how to reverse the spell and help him.”

“If Erik did that then he must know a spell that does it.”

“I think Professor Snape had something to do with him forgetting. I'm not sure what he did or how, I’m sorry I can’t tell you more. Nonno says I ask too many questions when I try to find out what happened, but I remember a little…" her voice drifted off, and she sighed.

“Maybe I can get more from Lord Father Malfoy.” Mallek murmured softly.

"Anyway, I hope he acts differently at school." Angel said, changing the subject back to their current sibling. She shrugged. "You know, I wouldn't be too certain about what house you're going to be in; remember, the hat has to choose." She reminded, moving to the window to gaze out a minute at the darkened scenery moving past at a blur. "We're nearly at the station." She said.

"Are we…?" Alerick looked out also and could see nothing at all, just dark wooded landscape; lots of trees and deep shadows. "I really don't see anything at all."

Mallek glanced at Alerick, and then back at Angel. He had never been able to put his full trust in Angel like he did those who were inside the circle. They all had matching tattoos and they all responded when he desired something; Angel just didn’t fit in right with the rest of them no matter if Alerick and Alyssa seemed to trust her implicitly. He simply had little faith in her ability or willingness to give her all for any of them. All that aside, he could see no harm in asking her; to see if -- just maybe -- he was wrong about her. "Angel, will you… I mean, I would like for you to please stay with Alerick." Mallek suggested, his tone hopeful.

Her hesitation raised his hopes but he found them dashed. "You know, Mallek, I really wish that I could, but I know they won't allow it." She answered apologetically.

His face darkened. “They? Who the bloody hell gets to tell students what to do?”

“Teachers, of course.” She answered. "The older students ride in carriages to the castle, and that is where I have to go. All the first years go together on the boats across the black lake. It’s very interesting and you get a fantastic first view of the castle that way. I just know that Alerick will enjoy it…"

"I'll be all right, really. You needn't worry, Mallek." Alerick tried to reassure him.

"It's not all right, Alerick! You’ll be alone, and you should never be!" He said with a scowl. “And Lazlo will be on those boats too. How am I to be sure he doesn’t shove you into the water?”

“That won’t happen. He won't be alone at all, Mallek.” Angel tried to reassure him. “There'll be a teacher with him the whole time. I'll be in the Great Hall at my table when he comes in with the others to be sorted." She explained.

"He shouldn't be alone at all." Mallek grumbled, hoping that the plan was well in motion. He had been right; Angel would be of no help to the Circle this time around. His thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable feel of the train slowing considerably. He felt nervous, suddenly. "I guess we're here."

"Yes." Angel stood and reached for her bags. "Do you see Nonno on the platform? He said he would meet you there."

Mallek leaned to peer out the window; he couldn't even see the platform yet as the train was rounding the last curve. "I can't see the platform yet. But I'm sure he is." He said, his feeling of nervousness compounding. "Are you certain he wasn't angry?"

"It's hard to say with Nonno, he hides it so well. I think he was actually a little angry but he was really happy that you weren't hurt. I did tell him more than once that you didn't mean to do it." Angel answered.

Mallek sighed softly and rose as the train slowly rolled to a halt. He hesitated and hugged Alerick one last time. "Alerick… letting you go is the hardest thing I have ever done." He murmured to him.

Angel turned and gathered her things. "I'll just see you at the banquet, Alerick." She said quietly, not expecting any response. She might not have been there at all, for all the attention they paid to her as she slipped out of the cabin to give them a few more moments.

These two might be young, but it had become abundantly clear to anyone with eyes that the pair seemed to be just in love as Harry and Draco were.

Alerick simply held his Prince for several long minutes, trying to ignore the passage of time and the fact that it sounded like all the other students had already disembarked. "It's hard for me too." He whispered. "But we have to go; Lord Father Malfoy will be waiting." Alerick murmured softly, holding Mallek tightly a moment then reluctantly letting go.

"I don't want to face him." Mallek murmured, gazing up at Alerick a moment. He sighed and opened the door of the compartment, taking the lead. There were a few stragglers left but neither of them paid any attention. Mallek led the way to the first of the train doors and pushed it open, not happy about what he was going to have to face but knowing there was no way to avoid it.


	6. Facing Lord Father Malfoy

  
Author's notes: Mallek's accidental apparition onto the Hogwarts Express has allowed him to ride with Alerick to Hogsmeade, but he now has to face Lucius. Will he avoid his father and slip off into the castle or will he stand and face his father? And the plan of Mallek to get Erik into Hogwarts to protect his Alerick... will it succeed or fail?  


* * *

Lucius watched the shining red engine puff and wheeze its way into the station. The train seemed to crawl as it slowed to a halt. Every car seemed to have eager young faces pressed against the glass, watching and staring out at the castle that loomed off in the distance behind the station. 

He watched them pass, taking a moment to be intensely grateful that he had never felt the calling to be a teacher. He thought for sure that he would have gone mad as a teacher. Being a father was work enough; he felt he had no patience for that sort of work.

Small wonder that Severus had given teaching up so easily. Certainly the conviction of parents that he had been a Death Eater, corrupt and evil, had helped him in his choice to abandon the profession. Helping infants in Lucius’ opinion was infinitely more satisfying. Newborn babies didn’t cop attitudes, they didn’t talk back at you or throw things, and they did not pout. Tiny babies were just happy to receive any sort of attention, remain clean and dry, and to be fed.

His mind wandered to his home and all the children living there. He could not remember when he had felt more fulfilled in his life. His house was finally a true home, full of the laughter of children, and he and Narcissa were more than content.

He had been concerned at first how his son and son-in-law were going to handle it all; that had been why he had insisted they remain at the manor. They had surprised him, though; Harry and Draco had taken up the challenge of parenting with a vengeance. Having no children and suddenly being presented with nine was a challenge for even someone with an insane drive for mothering, but the two of them had managed. 

The children were taken on daily walks from the manor out to the playground for exercise whether it was rain or shine; it took some time to garb them in the muggle clothing that Harry insisted they must have. Rain slickers and rain boots for each child took a while to get on and organize. The playground was, of course, warmed and dry all throughout the year and anyone walking in would commonly find an adult pushing on swings, helping balance on brooms, or running along in a merry game of catch-me.

Sweet little Angel was proud to be the eldest and had eagerly taken on the role of big sister to all of them. She happily helped Narcissa and Draco to tend to the needs of the babies. The other older children participated with the family as their personalities allowed; the one who did the least was Lazlo.

Young Lazlo sat around as much as he could, bossing others about and trying to enforce his position as he saw it within the family with his fists whenever the grownups were not watching. So far, the discipline they had administered to the lad had little effect other than to make him sulk for hours or days. Usually he had avoided the children of the Dark Circle as much as he was able, but he had learned years ago not to mess with Erik and Erin, or even to be around Mallek. He played with Alyssa occasionally, and there was the one time he decided to see if he could bully her like he did some of the others. It took only moments for him to learn not to do that to Alyssa, though; she drew her wand and cast a bat-bogey hex on him so perfectly that he ran screaming from it for nearly an hour. Ginerva Weasley had certainly taught her niece well how to use that particular little jinx, and to spectacular effect as well.

Lucius himself had changed greatly from the man that Draco had known as his own father. He spent every moment he could with his own children and had surprised his son by assisting with the grandchildren as well. The children of the Dark Circle had required extra attention; he had found himself having to sometimes leave the care of the younger ones in his wife’s capable hands as he took care of the needs of those five. 

This year Lazlo and Alerick were on their way to Hogwarts. Next year would see Alyssa, Erik, and Erin on their way, as well as Alexander Jugson, one of the few Potter children returned to their mothers following the seizure of the children. The year after would bring Tristin Baddock, one of Draco's children who had gone home. The next year he would be putting Mallek, Astrid, Fallon and Camilla; it would almost be an invasion of Draco-Malfoys, filling Hogwarts. Too soon after that, his twins would be riding as well as young James and the two youngest, Marcus and Donovan. The house would be horribly empty and echoing again. He was NOT looking forward to that. They needed more babies in the house.

He hoped that his daughter would decide to finally come back and rejoin the family when Damitri had managed to reunite them but she had been well indoctrinated with stories of the Malfoy clan. She still believed some of the rot she had been told, and though Lucius was grateful for the man who had swept her away and raised her to a beautiful woman, he was angry at him for turning her against him and almost destroying his chances of renewing his bond with her.

Severus had accompanied him to Hogwarts today, but had gone on to the castle to leave Lucius to his fathering duties. He had delayed Lucius for a time, having to make a short trip home because of problems in his household again. 

Lucius hadn't quite been able to make out what had been going on, but there had been an awful lot of crashing going on in the background when Lupin had fire-called, asking him to hurry home. Although he had not been told what was going on by Severus, he had some idea. The boy took after his father in far too many ways; there had been little that Severus had been able to do to prevent the boy from breaking into his potions lab. He suspected the lad had been in there again, mucking about. 

The reluctant squeal of the brakes on the train brought Lucius' mind back to the present and the train. Mallek should be getting off any moment. Lucius half-expected that the boy would try to sneak past him somehow and make his way into the castle. He had better not try that; if he did there would be hell to pay.

He watched as all the other children began to disembark from the cars of the train, many giving him curious looks but mostly ignoring him, chattering excitedly as they moved on their way. He saw Angel disembark and waved to him; he smiled and raised a hand in greeting as well. He then saw Lazlo get off at the front of the train. He heard the call for first years to gather before he finally spotted who he was looking for; Mallek stepped off the next to the last train car with Alerick close behind him.

The dark-haired boy hugged his friend once more, and then Alerick turned to Lucius, walking hand-in-hand with Mallek. "Lord Father Malfoy, it wasn't his fault…"

"You are being summoned, Alerick. Don't shame your family by ignoring your responsibilities." Lucius said sternly, flicking his eyes momentarily to where the other first year students were being led away.

"I… yes, Lord Father." He said quietly. He gave Mallek's hand one last squeeze of reassurance then hurried off.

Lucius watched the boy go before he turned his full attention on the younger boy, his eyes narrow. He said nothing; he wanted to see exactly what Mallek would have to say for himself without prompting.

The boy drew a deep breath and sighed softly. "I wanted to, Lord Father Malfoy. I won't deny it." Mallek admitted, not meeting his foster father's eyes. "I desperately wanted to go with Alerick, but I promise you I did not do it on purpose." He spoke quietly to let his father know that he was quite sincere with every word he said.

Lucius remained silent until Mallek finally built up the courage to meet his eyes. He kept his face cool and impassive, properly composed. He gazed at the lad and saw only frank honesty; no deception was on that face. "I believe you." He answered quietly.

Relief suffused Mallek's face. "You do?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I have been away from the twins more than long enough. It is time to go home." He commented.

"Um… Lord Father…? Since we're here, could we go for the sorting…?" Mallek ventured hopefully.

"No." Lucius answered without hesitation. "You are to come directly home with me. You've had quite enough of an adventure for someone not due to be on that train for another three years." His voice was stern and it was clear that he would brook no arguments at all.

"Yes, Lord Father Malfoy." Mallek bowed his head, giving one last glance in the direction Alerick had gone, but the older boy was no longer in sight.

 

-.

 

"There it is." Warrington said, his limp quite pronounced by the time that he and Erik approached the wrought iron gate that blocked the entryway to the castle. It was buttressed by two statues of flying boars, poised to take off in flight.

Keeping up the pace he had forced upon himself had definitely aggravated his injuries and he was sweating with the effort of simply continuing to drive himself forward. He had been unable to find a carriage, as all seemed to have been taken up to the castle already. The great gates were closed, but the spires of Hogwarts were visible just beyond them. "We're in time; the first year students should be crossing the Black Lake right about now. They'll get off the boats at the dock at the foot of the castle. That's where I need to get you to." He said, moving up to the castle gate. He drew his wand, trying to remember what he had to do to open these gates.

"Jerrod…? Is that you…?" A familiar voice made him turn; Ronald Weasley was walking up the path with his daughter, Rose. Both looked rather windblown and were carrying their broomsticks comfortably. It was obvious that they had flown in rather than ride the train.

Warrington sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He really had no desire to be sociable today; he was hurting too damned much. It really didn’t matter where he went nowadays, it didn’t matter what he did. He always ended up surrounded by damned Weasleys; he just couldn't escape them. "Good evening, Mr. Weasley." He answered in a flat tone.

His response made Ron chuckle. “I really don’t understand why you insist on being so formal, Jerrod. I must have told you a dozen times at least, call me Ron. After all, you're practically family..."

"I am not. I haven’t bonded with your brother. Your mother and brothers seem to have conveniently forgotten that fact; only your father seems to notice I have refused to take that step. Even George conveniently forgets we are not bonded and assumes he has more rights and privileges than I am willing to allow.” He grumbled irritably.

"We know you haven’t bonded, but we’re still family. After all, you have a daughter with my brother." He reminded with a chuckle.

“Yes, a child that was conceived through medical and magical means, not in the usual manner of conception.” He reminded, glancing at Rose Weasley. He didn’t know how much the girl knew, but he was getting bloody tired of all of this. “But I could never forget about Alyssa." He snorted.

"No sooner than I could forget my Rosie." Ron agreed, giving his daughter a squeeze. She smiled up at him, her face clearly showing her love for her father. “But I’ve bonded with Blaise and its made things much easier for Hermione and myself, to tell the truth. You really should consider it, you know.” He answered with a soft grin.

“And that has to be the hundred-thousandth time I’ve been given that advice.” Jerrod scowled.

“Be that as it may, you need to think about it. As for George, I think I know my brother a bit better than you do. And I can definitely say that I know how stubborn he is."

"I can be stubborn too." Jerrod retorted. "I told him the first time we spoke, I told him every damned day and I’ll keep telling him that I have no intention of bonding. I don’t want to be bonded to him or anyone else. Ever.”

"Why not? You two are always together, ever since he found out that Alyssa was the product of the two of you. He’s quite proud of his daughter."

"Do you think I haven't noticed that I can’t shake the man?" he grumped.

"I’d point out that you’re being rather dense, but who am I to say anything about being blind? It took me five years to notice Hermione." Ron smirked, his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

“You should hear the stories mum tells about how she tried to get his attention.” Rosie giggled.

“Spare me. I saw plenty during school, I haven’t forgotten.” He answered as politely as he could to the girl.

Ron seemed to just notice who Jerrod was escorting. He eyed Erik. "I thought this was the year only Alerick was coming. If I remember right, you weren't due to go until next year." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm to attend this year, sir. I didn't make it to the train station." Erik said, putting as much truth into the words as possible by simply avoiding any sort of lie. After all, his Prince had ordered him to attend and he had not gone to the train station. What could be more truthful?

"Hm, well, I guess not, since you're here at the gate." Ron said, drawing his wand. Jerrod, quite relieved and willing to allow Weasley to open the gate, slid his wand away.

Ron pointed his wand at the boar on the right and murmured the security words; the gate immediately began to swing open. "There we are. After you, Jerrod old bean." He said, gesturing at the opening.

"Manners are lost on me; you ought to know that by now, Weasley." Jerrod grunted, glancing at Erik. "Look, my ankle is really bothering me today. Can you take him in for me? I really have to get back…"

"You should come inside if you're hurting. Maybe you should see the nurse in the hospital wing before you go." Ron said, looking worried.

His expression of concern just set off Jerrod even more; he was beginning to hate Weasleys in general, especially today. "For Merlin's sake, stop being so damned worried about me! I don't need anyone's pity!"

"We’re not pitying you, Mr. Warrington; we just know how much Uncle George cares about you. We all just want you to be taken care of if you're hurt." Rosie said, her eyes glistening with faint tears, worry clear in her expression.

Jerrod glanced at the girl and her expression of worry did what it always did to him; he couldn't hold on to his anger. Little girls had always disarmed him and it had only gotten worse over the years. All his anger ran out of him like so much water. "I'm all right. I know I can make it home." He said in a softer, soothing tone.

"I'd feel better if you went to the medical wing…" she said.

He sighed softly. "There's really no need; I just saw a medi-wizard this morning. I'll go into the castle and use the floo network to get back to Malfoy Manor instead of using apparition; that will put less strain on my ankle. Does that sound all right to you?"

"Well, okay…" Rosie said reluctantly.

"She's right, you know." Ron said as the four of them headed through the gate toward the castle. Although it clearly irritated Jerrod, the two redheads remained with them, pacing themselves to stay with the other two. "George is really serious about you, mate. He’s even stopped dating other people. I think he's really serious this time."

"This time?” Jerrod jumped on the wording. He’d always suspected that George was a flighty guy and not real dedicated to anything. “So this is what, his fifth? Sixth…?"

"You mean to really get serious? Honestly, this is the first time he’s ever been serious about anyone." Ron answered.

That caught Jerrod by surprise and he stumbled a bit, jarring his ankle and making him grimace; he immediately hid the expression so as to keep Rose from getting worried again. "What…?"

"It’s true. Uncle George hasn't brought anyone else to any of the family parties in years." Rosie answered with a shy smile.

“I only go because of Alyssa.” Jerrod said quietly.

"I think he's dead serious about you, old boy." Ron repeated. "He's always just played around, dated even while he was seeing someone before. This time is different. He hasn’t even looked at anyone else. Look, I know how much of a pain in the bum my brother can be, but you really ought to think seriously about him as a possible partner." Ron suggested.

"I'm not serious about anyone as a partner." Warrington said crossly.

"Just think about it. Sometime things happen for a reason. Maybe Alyssa was meant to bring the two of you together."

"Look, Weasley." Jerrod growled at him. "I'm not in a good mood and you're not helping worth a bloody damn. If you don't stop harassing me about your brother there's going to be hell to pay. Don’t make me act the ass in front of your daughter." He warned.

"All right, all right." He chuckled. "I'll let George do the harassment."

"He does quite enough." He grumbled, pulling out his pocket watch and opening it as they made their way around the castle toward the lake. He gazed at it a moment, confirming by the view that his daughter was still safe on Malfoy lands, talking with Erin inside the tent. He closed it and slipped it away, not quite sure how he was going to accomplish the next step of the plan.

"Let's go in, dad. I want you to take something with you for Mom…" Rosie said, moving to take Ron's hand.

"That's my cue. Have a safe trip home, Jerrod." Ron said, taking his daughter's hand as well.

Warrington was not unhappy to see Ron leave with his daughter. He forced himself to pick up the pace once Ron was out of sight, grimacing from pain yet ignoring it as he had taught himself to do. If he wasn't wearing these dragon-hide boots he definitely would have been unable to continue by now. Erik was forced to break into a trot to keep up as they descended a flight of stairs, becoming winded with his duffel bag over his back and the effort of keeping up.

The black lake came into view, and they could see that the boats were just coming in to dock when they reached the last set of stairs. Warrington finally allowed himself to stop, leaning heavily on the rail. "There… we made it. You just go on down, I’d raise suspicion if I came along.. Just go in, blend with them. Alerick is just there, in the fourth boat with those three darkhaired girls."

"I see him. Thank you, Professor." Erik said, hurrying onward without further comment.

Warrington stood watching him, feeling the compulsion fading from his conscious mind. He had done as he had been commanded, he was now free to do as he wished; and all he wanted was to go home and soak his throbbing ankle.


	7. Purebloods

  
Author's notes: Facing off with purebloods wih attitude... will it turn out the same as Harry's back at his first time at Hogwarts?  


* * *

Alerick stepped off the boat, gazing up at the spires of the castle high above him. Father Lucius had brought him here during the summer break so he would feel more comfortable and be aware of his new surroundings. He was finally eleven and at his first year; this was his time; he was to pave the way and ready the rest of the world for his prince.

"Have you got family here already?" a voice behind him asked.

He turned to see one of the girls that had ridden with him in the boat standing just behind him. Her hair was black and wavy and her skin dark, though her eyes were startlingly blue.

"Yes, I have a cousin who started last year, and another who is starting this year…" he answered.

"That must be nice… I feel like a total fish out of water." She said as smiled softly and offered him her hand. "My name is Tanya Culliver."

Alerick hesitated, then took her hand and bowed over it formally. "I am Alerick Malfoy." He introduced himself.

She giggled, blushing a little. "Wow." She said as he straightened again. "Its nice to meet you, Alerick." She said, gazing up at the spires of the castle looming over them. "I never thought I'd be anywhere like this, I got my letter a week ago and mum and dad were so shocked…"

That statement confused Alerick. "Why would they be shocked?" he had to ask.

She looked back at him with a smile. "We haven't had a witch in the family before. I'm the first we've ever had." She said.

"Really? I come from a long line of wizards myself. My father, grandfather, great-grandfather all attended this school. I've known I was coming here since I was around five years old." Alerick replied, matter-of-factly.

"You're so lucky… this is all so new to me. I'd never even heard of Hogwarts before last week, and I'm so nervous…" she admitted with a smile.

"I heard that girls like you don't make it, sometimes." Another girl commented in a nasty, biting tone. The girl was tall and slim; her hair was deep black with a tint of blue to it on the tips, pulled up in a very stylish and fashionable bun with tendrils framing her pale face.

"Like me…? What do you mean?" Tanya asked, clearly nervous.

"You know, don't you? Being from a purebred wizarding family, you certainly must have heard." she commented conspiratorially, giving him some modicum of respect. She looked the dark-skinned girl up and down, a sneer touching her lips. "After all, she's not a real witch." The look on her face made Alerick's stomach curdle.

"What's that supposed to mean? I got the letter; I'm a witch..." Tanya began.

"You aren't from a wizarding family. Bad things happen to non-wizarding folk when they stick their noses in where they don't belong." She said cooly, giving a knowing grin to her companion, a boy who looked a lot like her with brown hair and eyes that stood to her left.

"Really bad things." That boy said in a serious tone.

"And the testing is a lot harder for them." She tsk'd her tongue. "Poor little muggle-born…"

Alerick did not like this in the least. He knew bullying when he saw it. He wouldn't put up with it from his own cousin, he had no intention of putting up with it now. "Excuse me, but you're quite mistaken. There's no test." Alerick interrupted her in a calm tone.

"What? Of course there is." She answered. "Don't tell me that they didn't tell you about it…"

Alerick simply frowned a little; he would not allow this ridiculous girl on her pureblood kick to see that she had irritated him at all. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to tell. You're just making stories up to try to frighten muggle born witches like Miss Culliver here."

"You're a first year just like everyone else here." She shot back. "You don't know more than we do."

"Wrong again. You see, I have relatives attending already, and I know they don't lie to me. There's no test for her to worry about." He cut her off. "Why don't you just go play your silly little bullying games somewhere else."

"This isn't a game, Malfoy." She said, her tone definitely taking on a threatening tone.

"We both know it is." He returned. Alerick met her challenging gaze without faltering. He was the Dark Prince's consort. He had no intention of backing down, not to common-born witches or wizards like these two undoubtedly were. He wasn't about to start out his year here baring his throat to anyone.

"It's okay, Alerick, she's not worth it." Tanya said, tugging at his sleeve as the two of them took a step toward him, their posture clearly menacing.

"You're right about that; she's not worth it." He said agreeably and the pair bristled. The boy clenched his fists. "Neither one of them are, come to think about it."

"You think you're untouchable just because you're a Malfoy?" she asked in a growl.

"No one is untouchable." The boy said, growling as well.

Alerick did not allow them to see any fear in his eyes at all. "I believe we're not to use magic until our classes. Don't force me to teach you a lesson." He retorted. To Tanya's amazement, the two halted and even took half a step away from him.

"Are these two bothering you, Alerick?" A soft-spoken voice growled from just behind him. He didn't have to turn around, though Tanya did. He knew that Erik had arrived and just in the nick of time. At ten years old, Erik was nearly half a head taller than Alerick. With the imbibing of the aging potion he had gained another two inches and the bulk and muscle mass to go with it. His wand was already in his hand and he was glaring at the two.

Alerick smiled. "Not really, Erik. These two were just leaving." He folded his arms. "Weren't you?" he asked cooly as he eyed the two. Without a word, they stepped back and melted back into the group of kids. Alerick turned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Excellent timing, Erik."

Erik shrugged self-deprecatingly, but he grinned softly at the praise.

"Yeah. Thanks a bunch." Tanya smiled at him as well. Erik looked at her and his smile faded a bit, simply staring at her. Her own smile faltered, unsure, but she felt herself blushing as she looked away.

"First years? All first year students gather round." A teacher called. He was standing at the head of the stairs, his dark grey robes doing little to hide the fact that although he was tall he was also quite portly. He had wide-set brown eyes and a face that clearly had shown many more smiles than frowns to judge by the lines on his face. "Come along now, you mustn't dawdle…"

"We'd better go." Alerick said, turning to follow instructions. Erik shouldered his large duffel bag and turned to follow in mute compliance.


	8. The Plan Exposed!

  
Author's notes: The Circle has snuck one of their guardians into the castle and he will soon be facing the Sorting Hat.   


* * *

Alerick stood at the base of the stairs, feeling his stomach flutter with nerves such as he had never experienced before. He had already made enemies here. That witch and her little grunt had both gone to Slytherin; he would be in a world of trouble on his own. He was truly fortunate Erik was here because he just knew they'd be after him all year.

He watched as Tonya stepped up onto the dais and took a seat on the stool as the others had before her. She looked up at the hat as the manky old thing was placed on her head. A moment of silence passed before the hat sang out "Ravenclaw!"

Applause rose from the Ravenclaw table and she slipped down off the stool, giving Alerick a wink as she hurried past. "Good luck!" she whispered.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"Alerick Malfoy." Professor Justucky called out, reading the next name on his list of new students. Alerick moved up and took his place on the stool, feeling more nervous than ever. He had to get into Slytherin even if those two pureblood fools were there. He and his Prince belonged in Slytherin; it was meant to be. He had to be there. There was truly no other choice. Several minutes passed with no word from the thing. He stared up at the brim, feeling confused. What was taking so long? It certainly hadn't taken this long for any of the others so far…

"Strong mind, good capacity for learning, brave to a fault, compliant…" a voice murmured in his head.

"What's all this rubbish?" he murmured softly, then realized it must be the voice of this manky old hat. "Slytherin house. It has to be Slytherin; it’s the only choice…" he thought as firmly as he could.

Silence again, then, "Gryffindor!" the hat finally called out and Alerick froze, eyes wide and staring as applause arose from the Gryffindor table to welcome their new member.

"Ah, there you are. Congratulations my lad; off you go now…" The teacher beamed at him.

Alerick looked at him and frowned. "No, sir. It's not right. It's made a mistake. It's completely wrong. Make the hat do it again."

The teacher stared at him in dumbfounded surprise. "Make it…? My boy, we don't make the hat do anything…" he began, unsure.

"Its WRONG, sir. I don't belong in Gryffindor." The applause was dying off and people were making confused noises, but he didn't care. "Make it do it again, if you please!"

Several at the Slytherin table were snickering now, including that bully girl and her friend. "He doesn't want to be a Gryffindor!" she tittered to her flunky.

At the Gryffindor table, there was confusion but some anger at him for trying to refuse their house. "What, we're not good enough for you Malfoy?" he heard someone mutter.

"Step down, young man. You have been sorted into your house and we have five more students to sort before anyone is allowed to eat. Step down!" Professor Justucky ordered.

"If you are unable to do anything, I assure you I MUST speak to the headmaster…" Alerick began. He knew where to go but he was unsure how well he, as a first year student, would be listened to.

"You may do whatever you wish, young man, AFTER you get down from that stool and allow us to finish the sorting." He returned, taking the hat off Alerick's head.

Alerick hesitated, then slowly slipped down, feeling completely dazed.

Gryffindor. Merlin help him, he was a Gryffindor.

How had this happened? He was supposed to be Slytherin! He numbly allowed his feet to carry him down off the dais.

He hardly noticed Erik until the taller boy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright, Alerick." He assured, though he did look a little concerned about the blonde boy.

He gave Erik a faint smile in gratitude that he was there, and then moved slowly to the Gryffindor table. Several people mumbled greetings and a few simply watched him move to their table, without any word in greeting. Angel had made room beside her for him; he walked to her side and sat down there in silence, still in shock, his eyes downcast.

"It's all right, Alerick; grandfather didn't say you had to be in Slytherin…" she said in a soft, reassuring tone.

"I know, but… my prince… Mallek. I have to be there for him but I won't…" he began, trying to explain. It had all gone horribly wrong. If he could not get the headmaster to allow him a second sorting, it was all wrong…

She put a comforting hand over his. "We don't know that he won't be with us too." She reasoned.

His dark spiraling thoughts halted, a glimmer of light allowed in by her reassurance. Could they still be together in Gryffindor? Of course they could… he was in Slytherin, so Mallek could be as well…"You think so…?" he looked at her hopefully.

Angel smiled and nodded. "Of course; he'll be sorted the same as us. It could happen. Many kids here who have family who came before end up in the same house. I know it happened with Rosie's family, all the Weasleys have been Gryffindors."

He took a deep breath, and then let it out. There was no use stressing out over it; he had to eat to keep his strength in balance. He would speak to the headmaster and see what he could do to change things; until then he had no choice but to accept the current situation. "All right; we'll just have to wait and see. Until then I will do my best at whatever task is set to me."

"Look, its Lazlo's turn." She said, and Alerick looked to see Lazlo sit on the stool.

The teacher paused and then set the hat on the sandy-haired boy's head. It was there only a moment before the hat called out "Slytherin!" Lazlo glanced at the teacher then slipped off the stool and hurried to his new table with barely a glance at his family.

"Well that's a relief." Angel commented. "To be honest, I was afraid he'd get into Hufflepuff."

"That could have been horrible." Alerick murmured.

"Only one more to be sorted." Rosie said, sliding in on the other side of Alerick.

"Yes, Erik's next…"

Professor Justucky consulted his list then looked at Erik who stood quietly waiting to be sorted. "And who are you, son? I don't have you on my list."

"My name, Professor Justucky, is Erik Malfoy." He performed a flawless formal bow without removing his eyes from those of the teacher. "I need to be sorted today, sir." He said quietly as he straightened. He had sent his duffel bag with one of the house elves earlier so he would not have to lug it about, he just needed a house now.

"Erik Malfoy?" he frowned, reading through the list again. "I don't see…"

The boy started up the steps and moved to the stool. "I need to be sorted." He repeated.

"Just a moment, young man." Headmaster Minerva McGonogall rose to her feet, frowning. "Let me see that, Joshtin." She said, holding her hand out to the professor as she approached them.

Erik simply ignored her and took his place on the stool.

McGonogall gave the dark-haired boy a cross look and took the list, reading through the names. "We have already seated our only Malfoy for this year. Tell me, young man, did you receive your placement letter?"

Erik was ready with the answer; he and his sister had practiced this for days. "There was a mistake, Headmaster; I did not receive one."

"Everyone gets a letter when they are due to attend." She frowned, looking at the list once more.

"I'm supposed to be here." He answered doggedly.

"You will not be sorted until we determine why you are not on the list." She informed him.

"The hat chose for everyone else. Why shouldn't it choose for me? I'm the same as anyone else here, why should I be treated differently than the rest of the first year students? You wouldn't want it said that you have a prejudice against the Malfoy family, Headmaster." Erik said.

"I have no such prejudice!" she insisted immediately, growing more irritated and angry. This boy was definitely a Malfoy, full of himself and sure he was going to have everything he wished.

"Then let the hat decide. I know I'm not the first one to show up here without a letter. My cousin researched it before I came; there have been five times in the past that students have shown up and had no letter."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Researched this, have you?"

"I wanted to be sure you'd let me in without the letter." He shrugged innocently. Again, the truth had been his best defense. Of course, four of them had been from other countries, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

"This is highly unusual…" She frowned.

"If you don't mind, headmaster; I really am hungry." Erik added, hoping to spur her into motion. This was taking far too long and everyone was staring. He was unaccustomed to being the center of attention, but would bear it for this one day. This was not for himself, but for his prince.

"What do we do?" Professor Justucky asked urgently, looking worried.

Headmaster McGonogall shrugged. "Why not? Put the hat on the boy." She instructed. Erik did not smile, simply waiting for the hat to be put on his head.

The professor hesitated. "Are you sure…?"

"Must I do it?" she asked, reaching for the hat with a very cross expression on her wizened face.

"No, of course, I…" he stepped forward and placed the hat on Erik's head.

Erik waited for the hat to call out something as it had with all the other kids but instead he seemed to hear a voice speak in his head.

"You are here but this is wrong; you are one that does not belong." The hat's irritating singsong voice sounded just above his ears. He looked at the teachers but no one was reacting; it was talking only to him. The professor and Headmaster were watching in silence, waiting.

"If you know that, then you also know that I must be here. I am his protection; I am to be here…" he thought back at it, wondering if somehow it would hear him.

"Those who attend here are of proper age; you have not reached that stage." It returned.

"If I am young, it is only by three weeks. I am nearly eleven. You must allow me to attend. I know more than most first years know. I have been trained and tutored all my life, especially for this day. You have to put me in a house. You must put me in Gryffindor, I have to protect him. There are students already who intend him harm. I must protect him."

"As much as you feel this n your heart I fear that this protection is not yours to give this year."

"You must…! Please, please just put me in Gryffindor and I will study, I will study very hard…"

"You do not have Gryffindor inside of you. You are meant for another house."

Erik focused all his attention on his one desire. "Gryffindor. Gryffindor House. You must place me in Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor…"

This time the hat spoke aloud. "Headmaster, this student is too young. He must return next year."

"As I suspected." She said, picking the hat off Erik's head even as he snatched at it. She handed the hat to Professor Justucky, and then turned to the tables. "Let the feast begin." She said in a clear tone, and the tables were filled with golden plates of food. McGonogall then turned back to face the boy. "Step down, young man. You are to be returned to your home." She told him,

"No." Erik glared at her, though he did step down off the stool. "I will be remaining here."

She raised her eyebrows. "The decision has been made, young man. You will not be attending classes this year. Now come along with me." She ordered.

"You don't understand…" he began.

"I understand better than you might believe." She answered. "Now, you will follow me. I will be escorting you home myself. We'll just discuss with Lucius just where you're supposed to be."

Erik's expression darkened with anger, his fists clenching at his sides. "You don't understand, you MUST let me stay. I have to…"

"Silence!" she hissed the command, and Erik found he was unable to speak. "Now. You will follow me."

-.

Lucius Malfoy stood just beyond view of the house, his arms folded. "All right, I'm waiting." He announced.

Six year old Remus Severus glanced at his father from several yards away, then took a deep breath. He'd been practicing this for weeks… and he really wanted to show what he had learned. He held out his hand and his broom leapt into his hand, then he jumped up and swung it under him to take off. He grinned and pulled back, leaning in close to the sleek broomstick his father had just bought him, accelerating and shooting skyward first with his blonde hair streaming behind his head. He then did a sharp bank and flew directly past his father, missing him by only inches, sending his robes flying to the side with the wind from his passing.

The elder wizard chuckled softly, quite impressed. Young Remus had taken to his flying lessons just as Draco had; the boy was simply a natural. He watched as the boy then pulled back sharply, executed a loop, slowing somewhat in speed as he began flying once more toward his father across the yard. Lucius tensed slightly at the next move the boy made, one hand resting on his hidden wand. He hiked up his feet, planted first one foot upon the handle of the broom, then the other. He raised his rump and released the broom, balancing on only his feet as he slowed to stop about a foot from his father, the broom holding him just at eye level with him.

"Bravo, son. Excellent." Lucius smiled, reaching out and plucking the boy off the broom to give him a tender embrace.

Remmy laughed and hugged him back. "I've practiced all week on standing on the broom. I did it just a foot from the ground at first, but it's not hard to do anymore…"

"Just be sure to be particularly careful with your new moves; your mother doesn't want you doing such outlandish stunts on your broom." He cautioned.

Remus Severus looked confused. "That's just silly, father. My trainer says I'm ready for it. Why can't I?"

"No matter how old you get, my strong and brave young lad, your mother will still think of you as her little one." He answered.

"But I'm SIX now, father…"

"I know. But you must remember; I did not say not to practice them, I told you to simply be very careful." He corrected. "And don't let your mother see you do them."

"All right father… I'll practice out beyond the barn." Remmy smiled at his father and hugged him again.

Lucius chuckled. "So where has your sister run off to? Has she slipped back out to the barn again?"

"Yes, she loves that baby hippogriff she got for her birthday." He answered, rolling his eyes.

Lucius never would have believed that any offspring of his would be as addicted to animals as that half-breed giant back at Hogwarts had been, but his daughter Lilly was not far from that level. She loved every animal she ever saw, and the more dangerous it was it seemed she found it more adorable. "It does seem to be a well-trained little creature."

"He ought to be; she spends every waking moment with him." He chuckled.

"Master Malfoy…" a squeaky voice sounded at his side and Lucius set down his son. "You is having a visitor…"

"A visitor?" Lucius frowned. "Show them into the study; I will be along shortly."

Without another word, the house elf bowed to the ground and vanished.

Lucius frowned at that behavior; the elves only did that when they knew he was about to be infuriated over something. Who the bloody hell was here that would make his excellent mood turn foul?


End file.
